


Sleepwalking

by Shinoda_Obsession



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinoda_Obsession/pseuds/Shinoda_Obsession
Summary: Set in the Meteora era of Linkin Park's career; Mike drags his friend Jenny and Chester to a boring birthday party.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! It's taken me 3 years to brave the platform again, but I never stopped writing! If any of my previous supporters are still reading, HI! I'm welcoming feedback. This is a small snippet of a story I'm considering continuing and expanding. Thanks for reading!

"Excuse me." he said quietly as he passed her. The musky scent of his cologne attacked her nostrils and pheromones aggressively. She wasn't sure if it was her intoxicated state or her mood but Chester had been grabbing her attention easily today. Mike's extra flirting the past few days had her feeling sexy and horny. making Chester look like a jackpot.

In more ways than one Chester was unavailable. Besides the fact that he was Mike's bandmate, Chester was also his friend and was married. Add to that the chaos he lived and loved, she wasn't sure she'd ever have the energy to be in his life full time.

Her mind knew all of these things, and it made sense why she'd never looked closer before. Still, none of those things kept her from making eyes at him from across the room.

Chester stood behind the couch listening to a fellow musician tell a story about a past tour. Taking a long sip of his drink he scanned the room. He'd just brushed passed Jenny on his way over here; his stomach fluttered at the flash of memory, recalling the way she'd stiffened momentarily as he made his way past. Had he caught her off guard?

He'd missed the funny part of the conversation while he was in his thoughts; the small group around him were ending their laughs. He took another sip, his eyes landing on her again, only this time she caught him. The look on her face made him smile, as if she knew she'd catch him. When her eyes changed to something more seductive, he couldn't help but smile more.

Jenny giggled to herself, wondering if he was feeling the giddiness she was. With a quick survey she realized she wouldn't be missed if she slipped away. With a quick survey she realized she wouldn't be missed if she slipped away. She made her way to the far doorway of the living room near the backdoor. Taking a chance she looked at Chester, waiting only seconds for him to return her stare. She smiled and nodded to the door, stepping out onto the deck.

Chester finished his conversation and followed, half expecting her to have moved on from waiting. She proved him wrong though, waiting for him near the stairs. "Hey you. Whatcha' up to?"

His greeting stirred her, playing on the energy she was giving off. "Wandering around. I'm bored."

"Bored? Oh no."

"Yeah. I don't know many people here besides you guys. And I see you all the time."

"That's gotta be annoying." he joked.

She giggled, tossing her hair. "It can be. It's not right now."

"Well no, it's just me now, but all together?"

Another giggle. Feeling bold she got close to him, inhaling his cologne again. "What scent is that, Chessy?"

"The one you bought me."

She paused, finding it amusing she'd purchased the very scent she was loving. She pulled back to say "No shit?"

"I swear! Last year, remember? For my birthday." he reminded her, laughing.

She laughed too, his playful voice luring her deeper. "Well...it suits you well."

Her eyes met his with a playful, sexy daring in them. Chester was intrigued and confused, but mostly excited. She was right, the party was boring. They were here for MIke's friend, the birthday boy. Chester had no obligation to be seen and neither did she. Could they sneak off to get into trouble? "Jenny, I do believe I see an idea brewing behind those eyes."

"Me?" she asked innocently, giggling. Chester took her hands and drew her close; he may have just asked her to blow him at that point, because with that smooth, swift movement he'd made her his. "Tell me." he whispered.

"I have some weed in the car. Care to join me?"

"Ooo, naughty! Let's go."

She grabbed his hand and quickly led him down the stairs and around the house. Finding her SUV they hopped into the backseat, windows open to the cool night. Lighting the end she took a drag, passing it to her friend.

Chester inhaled and moaned. "Fuck that burns so good." Jenny relaxed and let the feeling hit her, leaning against the door and lying her legs across his lap. Chester passed it back, scooting closer. "You got all dressed up to make an appearance and hang out in your car. What a shame."

"I'm not that dressed up. I did wear a new lip color though. What do you think?" she asked, puckering up.

"It's beautiful. Not as good as that dark purple though."

"You think?"

"Yeah, that color looks great on you. Very kissable."

She exhaled and leaned forward on her knees, a sly smile on her face. "You wouldn't kiss me with this color?"

She was so close and Chester could feel his heart skip a beat. He smiled, holding the joint as he considered taking the bait. He took a hit, breathing deeply before making the transition from the joint to her lips, caressing her chin.

She was well aware of what part she played in this, but the feeling shooting through her at this moment was unexpected. His kiss commanded so much of her attention that she nearly forgot to take the hit he was sharing. 

They lingered near each other, unwilling to let go of the moment. She exhaled her hit and tossed the joint out the window, climbing onto his lap to repeat the kiss. Besides their changed position, this kiss was deeper and intentional. They were unable to control themselves, hands roaming and bodies responding.

"Jenny, wait..."

"What for?"

"This...it's not right."

"Chester..." she pleaded, disappointed in her immediate loss of self-control, the inability to pull away.

"You are beautiful and god, you are absolutely tempting right now but I can't do this."

"I..." she nodded, defeated, dismounting her target. "I understand." Please, please go, she begged him in her mind.

"I'm sorry. I can't." He repeated before exiting the car.

There was no way to have prepared for the feeling he'd leave her with, as if something inside her died, the tears, the mourning rather than regret. She shocked herself, unable to process the feeling appropriately.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience! You waited long enough. Enjoy!

Having Mike around was something she usually enjoyed, but today her mind couldn't focus on anything but her secret, non-existent love triangle. Mostly she was able to deter her thoughts from it by reminding herself how ludacris the idea was. There was no way in the world she could have them both and stay on good terms with them. Emotions got in the way, especially jealousy, so why entertain the fantasy?

It was easy to push it out of her mind when she remembered this, but not today. Today it was the emotions that were making it impossible to ignore. She and Mike still hadn't acknowledged any feelings past friendship, despite their playful flirtations. She was aware from the awkward stares and comments from the other guys how obvious they were being.

The excitement from Mike and the confusion from Chester was enough to keep anyone in a daydream. Thinking never led to any solutions, but she couldn't bring herself to talk to them about it either.

Driving mindlessly to the studio, Mike's name flashed on her phone hoisted on the dash. "Hello?"

"Good morning stranger."

"Hey. What's up?"

"I wanted to ask if you were mad at me for leaving you to hang last night. I couldn't find you."

"Oh! No, I was in the car for a while smoking. I got a little bored."

"Oh, ok. So you're not mad then?"

"Would I lie about being mad at you, Mike?"

"No!" he said with a small laugh that made her smile. "How far are you?"

"I'm about 10 minutes out."

"Grab coffee?"

You addict, she thought. "Sure. Who wants one?" she listened to him ask Brad and someone else about their tea or coffee preferences.

"One green tea and dos black coffee. You know we love you!"

"You better. Be there soon."

Walking in with her cardboard cup holder, she made her way to their studio. She'd worn her hair down today, her natural soft curls shaping its body. The short conversation with Mike had already triggered her flirtatious mood and she walked with a sway in her hips.

Chester was walking towards her from the opposite direction, coming back from the bathroom. He beat her to the door and opened it. "After you, my dear!"

With a soft smile she thanked him, walking in as she felt a light tap on her rear. She didn't react; this was nothing out of the normal. Everyone's ass was fair game to Chester, including his own, and when he was in an excitable mood, it was open season.

"Hey." She greeted, setting the drinks on the small table in the room before taking the empty seat. Brad grabbed his tea and walked out of the room to finish a phone conversation.

"Sunglasses. Are you hungover?" Mike teased.

"No, just tired." She said with a yawn.

Chester picked up the last cup and plopped in the seat next to her on the two seater couch. The trio were quiet as Mike scrolled through his emails on his blackberry. Jenny checked her watch, ignoring the nervous energy threatening to build. "What time are we meeting at the restaurant for Elisa's birthday?"

"Uh, let me see....Brad said six-ish." Mike said, reading from his texts.

"Damn. I have a meeting at four, I might be a little late."

"Ok. I'll save you a seat." he said with a wink as he took a sip.

"Alright, well you guys have a good day, I'll see you tonight." With a light squeeze of Chester's knee and a smile, she left for her office.

Around lunchtime she received a text from Mike.

Mike; What are you doing after dinner tonight?  
Jenny: Nothing, going back home.  
Mike: Want to come over? I've got laundy to do.  
Jenny: I'm not doing your laundry!  
Mike: Well then what good are you?  
Jenny: Shut up!  
Mike: So...you wanna?

Jenny knew what he really meant. Mike was inviting her over but she'd end up spending the night. Sometimes she wondered if he got lonely and ever truly slept without someone next to him.

Jenny: Sure. I'll bring an overnight bag.  
Mike: Don't forget your slippers this time!

Butterflies teased her belly at his invitation. Knowing they were going to be out before she came over meant Mike would probably be drinking, and that could lead to a number of things. The last time they'd hung out with alcohol in the mix he nearly kissed her. He'd gone in for her lips and she playfully pushed him away. They'd been at a club hanging with the other guys, who roasted Mike for being turned down. Mike laughed; he knew that if the moment was there once, he'd be looking for it again.

Her office door was open as she typed her report; she liked to keep her office lights off and let the hallway light flood the room through her door and window. Most people assumed the room was empty and left her alone to work. As she typed she heard Chester's voice. He was talking to someone but coming closer.

With a soft knock on her door she looked up to catch his wave. Ending his phone conversation he entered and sat in one of the armchairs across from her desk.

"Hey Ches."

"Hey. Um, I wanted the chance to talk about last night before we went to dinner."

The tenderness in his voice gave her goosebumps, bringing back the memory of how she felt as he left that night. "Ok." she managed.

"I'm not sure what to say about it, I know I shouldn't have kissed you like that. I thought it would just be a quick moment but...."

"No, it's my fault. I lost control of myself. You did the right thing by leaving."

"Maybe, but I gave in just as much. I touched you, and kissed you back."

"I appreciate you acknowledging that but I'm the one who should be apologizing."

"That's the thing. I'm not apologizing. Unless you want me to." Chester knew he had to tread carefully. If Mike got wind of their kiss he'd never hear the end of it. They'd had several talks about Jenny between them; not once did Mike express an attraction to her, but he knew that if nothing else, it would violate their bro-code.

"Unless I want you to?" she quietly repeated.

Chester paused and closed the office door before continuing. "My dysfunctional marriage is no secret, but you know I'm not someone who cheats on my wife. That being said, I don't think we did anything wrong last night."

"No."

"Then there's no need to apologize. And if it were to happen again, I would say the same thing."

Jenny was speechless. She couldn't deny that she'd want it to happen again, but was it an invite? Had he felt the same way she did when he left?

"I'm heading home to get ready for dinner, I'll see you there. Don't forget about your meeting."

Once her mind translated what he'd said, she checked the clock. She had three minutes to get upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Jenny arrived at the casual restaurant nearly twenty minutes late. She'd taken the fastest shower she could manage, applied just enough make-up to get by and a spritz of perfume before rushing out the door. The hostess pointed out where they were sitting, but all she had to do was follow the loud laughter. These guys weren't just bandmates, they were all best friends. Framily. Any outing for a birthday or anniversary was a good time.

She took her seat next to Mike and slung her purse over the back of the chair. "Hi!" he greeted her with a kiss on her cheek.

"Hi again!"

"Want a drink?"

"Uh, sure. What are you drinking?"

"Nothing yet. Wine?" he offered.

"Sure." It was nice to have someone take care of her, and someone who knew what she liked. Mike stood up and approached the bar to retrieve two glasses of red wine. She looked down the table and waved to Elisa and Brad, stealing a glimpse of Chester. He was dressed well per usual, sporting a black jean jacket with a white and black striped t-shirt underneath, his dark brown hair gelled into a short mohawk and his smile lighting up the room. She could feel the warmth emanating from him where she sat.

"Here you are." he said, placing her glass on the table.

"Thank you!"

"How was your meeting?" Mike asked, sitting down.

"Ugh. Boring! I'm not talking about work right now. How's your brother?"

"He's great! Making progress...." she listened, but she already knew half of it. Mike's brother was on her Facebook friends list. Her mind focused on his eyes, the way they smiled when he smiled, and glistened when he laughed. And that stupid laugh. It was so fucking annoyingly cute.

"That reminds me! Did you hear about the new donut place opening in Burbank?" he asked in the cute way he did when he was really excited.

"No!" she replied; he was already pulling out his phone.

"Yeah! Rick forwarded me the opening invite. It looks SO good."

The waitress made her way down the table to them. "What can I get you?"

"We want the cheese fries app and then veggie burgers, mine with tots, and extra pickle spears."

"And Ranch." she added.

"Yes, lots of Ranch."

"Got it. Are you together or separate?"

"Together." Mike answered automatically.

Once the waitress moved on, Jenny said,"You know, I can pay for myself once in a while."

"I know, but if I have the funds, then why not?"

She pursed her lips as he took a long sip. "Because, I'm not your girlfriend."

Mike jokingly mocked her, mimicking what she said. She rolled her eyes, smiled and nudged him. "Asshole."

"Oh, so grumpy now. I'll be back with a fix for that."

Well, ok, she thought, downing the rest of her glass. Chester caught sight of her, her eyes moving to his when she sensed him staring. The fuzzy warmth of the wine wrapped itself around her shoulders, watching him wiggle his eyebrows at her with a small smile.

After their appetizers, Jenny went down the table to visit with Brad and Elisa just as Chester moved to visit with her and Mike. By the time he got over, she was at the other end. Instead, he took her seat and chatted with Mike.

Once their food arrived she walked back. "Excuse me, there's a man in my seat." She announced humorously.

"Who, me?" Chester asked.

"Yeah! Food's comin. Get up." she explained.

"FOOD'S COMIN'!" Chester yelled to anyone who was listening, maneuvering his way through the people.

"Chaz bought me a shot." Mike confessed.

"Oh he did, did he?" she said, stifling her giggling.

"I'm a little tipsy." he whispered in her ear.

"Me too!" she whispered, giggling with him. "But we have food now, so we're good. Eat." she motioned.

"Food. Nom." Mike took his veggie burger in his hands as if it were a whopper and bit in. Jenny shook her head and dipped her fry in ketchup. She giggled more, remembering how Mike had expressed his annoyance of people who put ketchup all over their fries instead of dipping them. "It's so unnecessarily messy!" He'd said.

"Says the guy who paints." she'd retorted.

"I'm not a sloppy painter. It's different."

Spotting the ketchup bottle on the table, she grabbed for it and shook, squirting a light spiral of ketchup all over his tots.

His face twisted with panic as he rushed to finish chewing so he could shout. She rushed to close and set down the bottle far out of his reach. 

" Hey! Why'd you have to ruin my tots, bro?" he smiled.

"Your face was worth it. You couldn't chew fast enough!" she laughed.

"That was so mean!"

"I'm sorry. I'll buy you new tots."

"No no, I have a fork." he replied, shaking his head in disbelief.

She smiled, kissing his cheek, earning a wink while he chewed his ketchup-covered tots.

As their group dwindled down, Jenny wandered over to the jukebox. They'd moved to the bar by now, enjoying cocktails while they finished spending time together.

Wine glass in hand, she scanned over her options. There was a wide array of songs, most of them classics. Closing her eyes, she picked a letter and a number, turning around.

When she opened her eyes, Chester was standing two feet away. The dance floor was mostly bare except for a few drunken older couples. He offered his hand, glancing at a table next to the jukebox where she could set her glass. She followed, allowing him to lead.

The song was "Dance Me to the End of Love," one she hadn't heard before. Chester, on the other hand, knew the words.Keeping her close and his lips close to her ear he sang. "Dance me to your beauty, like a burning violin. Dance me through the panic til I'm gathered safely in."

Jenny closed her eyes in comfort. His voice, the warmth of his breath, the strength in his arms, and the wine together were intoxicating. She felt herself accepting him, allowing her heart to beat with the familiar feeling.

"Let me see your beauty when the witnesses are gone. Oh let me feel you moving like they do in babylon. Show me slowly what I only know the limits of..." She couldn't focus on making sense of the words, but the sound of his voice made her swoon. As the song ended, the panic of letting him go set in. Her breath shuddered as she closed her eyes tight, bracing herself.

"Jenny." he whispered, sending chills down her spine.

She took a deep breath and slowly backed away. They walked back to the table hand in hand, stopping where he'd been sitting. "I'm going home."

"Right now?" she asked.

"Yeah. I should help with Dra tonight, since I was out last night."

"Ok." she exhaled, her eyes betraying her worry.

"You staying with Mike? He's feeling good."

"Yeah, he invited me over, so I got him." She replied, noting his uncomfortable shift.

"Ok." Chester raised his hand as Mike came around from behind her, giving him a bro-hug. "You outta here man?"

"Yeah. Be smart, Mike." He stressed.

"I'm good, I'm sobering up, I promise. Goodnight!"

As the rest of their group closed their tabs, Jenny dealt with the emotions running through her. Her dance with Chester was sensual, leaving her yearning to be in his arms again. The way he made her feel seemed unreal and addicting. Was he using her as an escape from his relationship with Samantha? Where would that leave her when he decided he's had enough?

"You ok?" Mike asked, putting his wallet back in his pocket.

"Yeah, ready to get in my pj's."

"You want me to drive? We can get your car in the morning."

"No, my stuff's in my car. I'll follow you. Do you have your keys?"

"Yep. Let's go."

Mike waited at his front door for Jenny while she grabbed her bag from her trunk. She took her shoes off at the door and went straight upstairs to change, leaving the door open while he retrieved water bottles for them. in the kitchen. "Oh crap!" she exclaimed.

"What?" He called up the stairs.

"I forgot I wore my pj's home last time, I didn't replace them."

"Grab one of my t-shirts. You know where they are."

She did know; this was not the first time she'd worn his clothes. She quickly found some black basketball shorts, sliding them on and grabbing her slippers on her way out.

They shared a blanket on the couch and watched cartoons while his laundry ran, as they'd done many times before. It was easy to spend time together, and she feared ruining that level of comfort by making things complicated. What if he knew about the kiss?

She helped him switch laundry over, grabbing the basket of clean clothes for them to fold in the living room. As she moved past him, the basket nudged his elbow, causing the detergent-filled lid to spill on his shirt. "Shit!" he said.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" she giggled.

"Well, at least it's still usable." He removed his shirt and threw it into the washer with the rest of the load. Bordering on staring, she stole a look at his bare skin, noting how smooth and warm it looked, the carmel tint calling to her to touch it.

"If you take those to the couch, I'll grab a new shirt and come help." he said, unaware of his sex appeal.

"Sure." she said, snapping out of her daze and moving away. How comforting it would have been to take off her own shirt, pressing skin against skin, fulfilling the animalistic need for human touch.

The next day she woke up in his bed alone. Mike was typically an early riser, unwilling to waste the day away when there was so much to be done. The faint smell of coffee confirmed her assumption that he was downstairs already.

Forcing herself to get up, she grabbed her toothbrush from her bag and closed herself in the bathroom. Her phone vibrated with a message.

Mike: Breakfast downstairs.  
Jenny: Plans today?Mike: Studio, meeting with LP apparel, Dave's house later.

Coming downstairs, she continued their text conversation in person. "Are you all going to be at Dave's later?"

"Yeah, he's grilling out tonight with his new sauce kit. Are you going into work today?"

"No, I've got a dentist appointment at 11."

"Oh, to fix your cracked tooth?"

"Yeah. Shouldn't take too long I hope."

"Want me to drive you? We can go to lunch when you're done."

"Nah, I'm gonna shop for a new dress for the party next week."

"Ok. Will you be at Dave's tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll come for a bit."

As she reached for her phone, Chester texted her. "Come by the house this afternoon."

Giddy excitement woke her up. He wanted to see her! "I have plans until 1pm."

Chester: Alone?  
Jenny: Dress shopping.  
Chester: I'll be there. Call me when you're on your way.

"Do you just want to leave your stuff here? Will you be back later?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, I'll leave my bag. I've got a charger in the car."

"We can go to Dave's together? You can come back and shower before. If you think you'll have time."

"Yeah that's fine. What time will you be home?"

"I should be done by five. If I'm not here just text me, I can head home." He finished his breakfast and cleaned up, shutting the coffee maker off. "I'm out of here. Have a good day." With a kiss on her forehead he left for the day.

She kept her eye on the door of the shop while she browsed dresses. After trying on a few she put her extras back on the rack, spotting him walking around the store. Today he was wearing a lime green polo with thick black gauges, fitted dark blue jeans below. Sneaking up behind him she wrapped her arms around his front, whispering "I thought you were going to stand me up."

"I wouldn't dream of it." he replied, turning to meet her, his hands finding her face. "You are just radiant today."

The tranquil energy he gave off immediately calmed her. "Well, you can't try on dresses and look like crap."

"Did you find one yet?"

"I'm thinking about this one here." She held up a long black dress with a strap that went around her neck. "But I might want something more casual."

"Are you tied to black, though?"

"Not really."

He helped her find a dress, waiting for her outside of the dressing room. After checking out at the register they walked out of the store, neither ready to leave. While he spoke she directed them to an outside table where they continued their conversation.

Chester pulled out a cigarette. "Did Mike get home ok last night?"

"Oh, yeah. He was sober by the time we left. You know he doesn't drink much after he eats."

He nodded as he inhaled. "I dreamt about you last night." She seemed intrigued, but didn't say anything. "I've been doing it a lot lately."

She noticed the sad lines on his face, his pain tugging at her heart. "Are you ok, Ches?"

"I'm trying to stay positive. Most nights I don't want to go home. Sometimes I don't. That place is not a home anymore, it's a war zone."

"Nothing is helping?" she asked gently, focusing on being a supportive friend.

"She's stubborn and sadistic. I can't live with her anymore. She doesn't even try to change, she's just manipulative."

"Why don't you stay with Mike for a while then? Give you two a break from each other."

"We've done that. Things were good for a week, but she didn't change. I think I might leave her."

"And Draven?"

He sat forward, putting his head in his hands, cigarette still burning. "She wouldn't hurt Draven. It's me she wants to hurt."

"Have you talked to a lawyer?"

"Not yet. This is the first time I've said it out loud."

Guilt twisted her stomach for feeling any excitement from his announcement. He was in pain, but she couldn't help thinking it could lead to more moments together. "Maybe you should hang out at Mike's tonight."

"I promised I'd take care of Dra tomorrow morning. I have to go home tonight." Once his disappointment passed, he checked his watch. "We should get going. I'll walk you to your car."

She wanted to find the perfect words to make him feel better, but there was nothing to say. Samantha was a monster. She played on Chester's feelings and mentality and manipulated him like a puppet. She knew Chester was hurting, but he would be better for it in the end, if he went through with it.

They arrived at her car, the sun sitting high in the sky and reflecting off all the cars in the lot. "Will you be at Dave's tonight?" she asked, setting her dress in the backseat.

"I don't know. I'll try to come, but we're fighting. She went to visit her friend today, I had some time alone."

"And you spent it with me. Don't I feel special." She bragged, trying to cheer him up. He responded by entwining his hand in hers and kissing her knuckles. Her heart fluttered at the feeling of his soft lips touching her. She remembered how secure she felt in his strong arms last night, wishing she could make him feel the same security.

She pulled him to her gently, letting his hands find her lower back. She put her forehead against his and closed her eyes, holding his face in her hands. "Everything will be ok. I'm sorry it's painful right now, but we are all here to help you. You're not alone."

"Can I kiss you?"

As wrong as it was, she didn't have the heart to tell him no, to deny him the comfort he so badly needed. Her lack of response gave him the answer he wanted. This time he wasn't shy about his attraction. She melted against the car, letting him press his body against hers, his hand tangling into her hair.

"Please, come home with me." he tried.

"You know that's not a good idea."

"I don't care. I don't want to be without you."

"Chester..." she leaned against his forehead once more, before quietly confessing "I'd give anything to have a night with you, but we both know you don't want to be that person. I'm not going anywhere."

"Are you in love with Mike?"

His question shocked her. What was she supposed to say? If she said no, he wouldn't believe her. If she said yes, how would he feel? "Mike and I are close friends."

"Are you in love with him?"

"I don't know." she answered finally. "I really have to get going, Ches. Please think about joining us tonight, ok?" she stroked the side of his face and kissed his cheek before he walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Jenny sat in the driver seat of her car, ignition off, watching the rain continuously slide down the windshield. She knew tonight was going to be nerve-wracking, but right now, she couldn't find the strength to open the door.

They were waiting for her inside, both of them. It was the first time in months she would see them and it had to be together. Things weren't the same way they had been before Chester broke it off with Sam. There was no way to tell how the night would go, she would just have to be ready for anything.

When Chester was ready to divorce Sam, things grew ugly. He had to sneak out of the house while she was out, knowing the drama she would cause if he did it while she was there. Everyone helped, but it didn't take long. He was willing to leave them most everything, but his music collection and clothes took the most time.

They moved everything to Mike's house, stuffing it into two of the spare rooms he had. After he moved in, he told Sam. She threatened everything under the sun, but Chester had a good lawyer; their agreement was solid, no wiggle room and no loopholes. Chester would continue to have custody as long as he was supporting her and Draven. Mike was not happy with the outcome, but Chester was just happy to be done.

That night they all went out to celebrate despite the rain, choosing a popular club in the heart of LA. Chester wondered how long he'd have to pretend to have moved on before he could make a move on Jenny. Would any of them think anything of it?

Mike stood by the bar waiting to request his drink. A tall brunette with a black cat tattoo pushed her way next to him. "Excuse me! I need three shots of Grey Goose." she announced to the bartender. In between making drinks, the bartender fit in her three shots; Mike was impressed.

"I've been waiting like ten minutes to get their attention!" he yelled above the music to her.

"Well, here, this one's yours. Take it with me?"

"Ok!" he said, taking the glass. They cheered, taking the shot along with the lime wedge on the edge.

Jenny showed her ID and walked past the bouncer, making sure to step over the metal wire protector with her heels. She had dressed up for the club; this was a bar known for spotting celebrities, you never knew who you'd run into.

She spotted Rob sitting at a table near the corner of the room. She greeted everyone with kisses on the cheek and a hug for Chester. "I've been waiting for you all night baby!" He said above the music.

Her heart nearly stopped at her pet name. "All this takes effort!" she said, implying she meant her outfit.

"I'm just happy you're here!"

She smiled at him, leaving to get a drink. As she turned to walk back to the table she noticed Mike at the end of the bar, sitting in a bar stool, talking to a woman. Jenny turned away; tonight was not the night to do this. If he was going to find someone, why couldn't it be when she wasn't there to witness it?

She took a seat at their table, sucking on her straw to get her drunk quickly. Dave's wife Linsey approached her, discussing their latest family vacation with her and how now they were pregnant because of all the sex.

She truly tried to pay attention, but her eyes kept drifting to Mike. Dave soon came over to get Linsey another water. Jenny said hi, watched her friends walk away, then turned her attention back to the bar. Within that short timeframe, Mike's mouth managed to find the woman's lips. Jenny's soul froze.

Was this really happening? Was MIke really sitting at the bar, making out with someone? She tapped Rob's shoulder. "Look! Is that Mike?"

Rob looked in the direction she pointed to. "Oh damn! Yeah! Looks like it!" he replied amused.

She knew this day would come, but she didn't know it would be so soon. She'd run out the clock; now all she could do was blame herself. If Mike was dating now, what was she waiting for? She could have any man she wanted, any single man...

Her eyes scanned the room, looking for the first hot guy she saw. Most of them were drunk by now, and she wasn't dealing with sloppy.

"Need another drink?"

She turned her head towards the voice. "I could use another." she said.

"What's your poison?"

"Something dirty."

"Rum shots it is!" he announced.

As he walked away the familiar pain made itself known, but this time, she knew Chester would be coming back.

She successfully avoided looking for Mike by starting a conversation with Joe. Joe was very animated when he talked, and his entertaining story held her attention until he returned.

"I brought you a Red Bull to chase it." Chester said.

"Thank you!"

They held up their shot glasses and looked at each other. "Everything has an end and a beginning. Here's to carrying on."

"Cheers!" she said.

"I love your dress." He said, placing his hand on both her hips.

"Thanks! I wore it just for you." What reason did she have to hold back now?

Chester was being cautious with her, but he could sense her energy; the most noticeable aspect being her lack of resistance. He stayed close to her, letting his lips caress the skin of her bare neck or shoulder whenever he could. Her hands found his frequently, creating an intense cloud of flirtatious energy around them.

Mike came back to the table alone; he hadn't returned since Jenny had arrived. Joe immediately drew him into his debate with Rob over their favorite drum solos. He heard a familiar giggle nearby, glancing around to spot her. She was near their table dancing with Chester, her drink in hand. He smiled to see her having a good time, and to see Chester doing something other than sulking.

"Mike's back." Chester told her; he knew she'd been looking out for him.

"Did he bring her to the table?" she asked.

"No, he's by himself. Was he talking to someone?"

"He was making out with some chick. By the bar."

"Oh! I didn't see that!"

"It's whatever. I'm busy with you." she said, nuzzling against him. Chester understood her lack of resistance now; she was distracting herself with him to ignore Mike. Would that always be the case, or did she truly feel for him?

He realized he now had a choice; he could continue dancing with her, potentially bring her back to Mike's house and sleep with her right under Mike's nose, or he could just enjoy his time here with her and discuss things tomorrow. He took one look at her, her carefree dancing and contagious happiness, and quickly made up his mind.

"I've missed you so fucking much while you were gone!" he told her, bringing her to him.

"I missed you too! And holy shit, Chester, you're FREE!"

He laughed. "Finally. Now I have to find a place to move. I can't live with Mike forever."

"That will be the fun part though. And I'm sure you two needed each other."

Chester thought back on the past month he'd been crashing at Mike's place. He hadn't expected it to go the way it had, but she was right, they did need each other. There was an unspoken agreement between them not to talk about it, especially around the others.

Mike looked over to Chester, catching his eye for a moment before realizing where Chester's hands were. One was on Jenny's lower back, the other was toying with her hand; they were flirting. Though not out of the normal for her, it was different now for Chester since he was newly divorced. Would he try to move in on Jenny? Mike wondered.

Jenny had left for a work trip days after Chester moved in with Mike. She'd been absent for the entire experience, leaving Mike and Chester to lean on each other. Several nights ended in Mike picking up Chester's pieces, helping him up to bed, even if they were both drunk. Chester has slept in the guest bedroom exactly once. After his experience of nightmares, he slept with Mike. They hadn't talked about it, not even to ask if it should continue. Instead they chose to ignore it; they'd retire to their own rooms, Mike would leave his door open, and Chester would sneak in after he brushed his teeth for bed.

As Mike continued to watch Chester and Jenny unable to keep their hands off each other, he began to wonder if he'd be spending the night alone. The woman he'd met at the bar had been fun, and she gave him her number, but she was here with other people. He hadn't even invited Jenny to come over after the club; she had a key to his house if she wanted to be there, but he hadn't thought about her coming back interrupting his nights with Chester.

Chester hovered his lips near hers, purposely charming her. "I'm gonna go say hi to Mike. Don't go wandering off."

"I'll be here." she replied dreamily.

Chester got Mike's attention, asking him to go out for a cigarette to talk. Jenny watched them walk away together, her drunken state causing her emotions to mix. A turmoil of jealousy, infatuation, love, physical need and pain wound itself inside of her like a hurricane.

"I guess we need to talk." Mike said.

Chester lit up and inhaled. "Yes."

"Are you bringing her home?" Mike asked.

"I don't intend to." They were tip-toeing around what they didn't want to acknowledge.

"I was just wondering..."

"If I'd be coming to bed tonight?"

"Well, yeah."

"I don't know for sure." he let a moment pass before calling Mike out. "What about the chick at the bar?"

"It just happened. We kissed and she gave me her number." He did nothing wrong, yet he felt guilty; that is, until he remembered Chester had been feeling up on Jenny too. "What's going on between you two?"

"I don't know. She's hot." He felt cheap describing her that way, but if Mike knew how he really felt about her, he wasn't sure if he'd be happy about it.

Mike scoffed humorously. "You've known her for three years and all you have to say is 'she's hot'?"

Chester shrugged. "Well, you know her. She's funny, chill, empathetic, quick witted. Challenging."

"That's for sure."

"Why haven't you hit on her?"

Mike had been able to dodge this conversation from everyone, but at this moment, he felt he needed to answer. "Timing didn't seem right. I don't want to lose the friendship we have either."

"So you do have a thing for her?"

Mike sighed heavily. "I guess so." he confessed, hating that he hadn't had the balls to tell Chester before. He'd never had a reason to, and with everyone assuming it anyways, he didn't want to give them anymore ammo in knowing he had feelings for her. The nights he'd had with her laying in bed holding each other made him crave her; he'd never been able to bring himself to kiss her, terrified of losing her if she didn't feel the same.

"Is that why you let me sleep with you? Because you miss her?"

"No...I don't know. I don't think so. I care about you, and I know you need the comfort. I'm happy to be there for you."

Chester nodded. "Thank you Mike. I know I say it all the time, but truly, I don't know how I would have made it to this point it hadn't been for you."

"Anytime Ches, you know that." he paused for sincerity; he knew the guys would be looking for them by now. "So are we cool?"

"Yeah."

"Will you let me know if you're coming home?"

"Yeah, I will."

When they returned to their table, Rob and Joe had left to play darts while the others were talking. Mike followed Chester to where Jenny was seated; he caught her eye, a hint of something in them; was it panic?

"Hey! I'm glad you're back! How was Toronto?" he greeted her with a hug.

"It was good. A nice change." she replied stiffly.

"Cool. Chester, remember when we were in Canada..." he started; Jenny excused herself to the bathroom. She wasn't in a position to be around Mike at the moment, not after what she'd seen. It confused her as much as it hurt her, but it also angered her. How could she have let herself become so comfortable around him that she hadn't even been looking for a boyfriend? They'd leaned on each other for whatever emotional support they needed, irrationally making it difficult for them when reality slapped them in the face.

"Do you think she saw me with the girl at the bar?" Mike asked Chester.

"I know she did."

"Do you think that's why she's upset?"

"She didn't seem upset to me."

Mike bit his tongue; of course Chester wouldn't notice, she'd been nothing but happy with him all night. He waited for her to return, pulling her aside from the table. "Are you upset?"

"I'm fine."

He gave her a look that said "Bullshit." What did he want her to say? That she was jealous? That she was mad he kissed another girl? That would give away her feelings for him, and he obviously didn't have any for her. "I'm not talking about it right now. We're here for Chester."

"Fine, then we'll talk about it later."

"Why? Just leave it alone!"

Leave it alone, he thought angrily. That's exactly what drove you into Chester's arms. "I can't just leave it alone, Jenny! We've been doing that all along!"

Their group turned to look at Mike, but all he could see was Jenny's shock. He rarely raised his voice, especially in public, but NEVER at her. Chester put his hand on Mike's shoulder and leaned in to say in his ear "Hey, bathroom break?"

He followed his friend as regret set in. He knew of her violent past with her father; it was why Mike was so good for her. His calming existence, his understanding of what she'd been through, his empathetic nature. Now he just looked like an ass.

"Well that didn't go well." Chester said as he took a leak while Mike stood against the wall.

"I don't know what the fuck I'm doing."

Chester washed his hands and dried them, feeling for his friend. "Maybe it's time to go home then."

Mike shook his head. "No, because then I'm alone." Chester's heart fell at the look on his face; loneliness had been their worst enemy lately.

"I'll go with you."

"No, you're having a good time with her."

"I can have a good time with her anytime." he said, realizing how cocky he sounded. "I mean, I don't want you to be alone, but I don't want you two fighting while intoxicated either."

"I'm not." he said calmly.

"She is."

Mike considered his options; he didn't want to cut Chester's celebratory night short. "I'll go apologize."

"Alright. If you want to leave, just tell me."

"Thanks."

Mike returned to their table, his head hung in shame. She knew he was standing there, but she refused to look at him, her arms crossed; he could tell she'd been crying. He extended his hand, offering it to her as a truce, asking her to talk to him. He knew from experience that she wanted to ignore him, but she'd still listen. She reluctantly took his hand, allowing him to lead her outside.

"What?" she asked coldly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell."

"Well you did." She was acting tough, but he could see she was hurt and emotional as she wiped away a stray tear.

"Come here." he said softly, inching towards her until he wrapped his arms around her. her head laying on his chest while she let her tears fall. "I love you."

"I missed you so much Mike. I hate it."

"I hate when you leave too."

"No. I hate that I missed you so much. It's not ok."

He let her go so they could see each other as they talked. "I'm not following."

"I saw you with that girl tonight. It fucking broke my heart, and yet you did nothing wrong." she laughed at herself. "I've been blind and ignorant to how much I've been leaning on you. That's not fair to you."

"I never complained."

"I know. That doesn't make it ok."

"I'm still not complaining. It's what we do."

"It's unhealthy, Mike."

This was it, his moment to tell her how he felt before it was too late. "She didn't mean anything to me. We just started talking and one thing led to another."

She put her hands up, stopping him from going on. "I can't."

"I missed you too, Jenny."

Her sad eyes met his, signaling the side of him that wanted to protect her from the pain. He wanted to invite her home tonight so he could wrap her in his arms and protect her from the world, but he needed to let things play out. "Let's go celebrate with Chester for tonight. We can talk tomorrow." He put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead, leading her back inside.


End file.
